


Begging

by BlankLiterature



Series: Drabble Cycle round 11 - Kinks [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Mild Kink, Mild S&M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankLiterature/pseuds/BlankLiterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina doesn't think Emma wants it bad enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging

You have her lying on your bed, sprawled, wrists and ankles tied on each corner – exactly where you want her. There's a thin layer of sweat on her skin, blonde hair sticking to her forehead and neck, a growing wet spot underneath her, and she's panting and trembling slightly – _almost_ exactly how you want her: she's not desperate enough just yet. That's something you have to fix.  
So you bring your lips to her inner thighs, kissing and nibbling and licking your way from her knee up to her groin... and then move to do the same on the other thigh.  
Every time you get close to where she wants your lips to be and move away instead, she whimpers in protest, but you don't relent; this is about what you want, not about what she wants. And you're happy with what you're getting.  
After what's at least the tenth time, you hear her mumbling something faintly, and it's hard to make out exactly what because she's so beyond words already, but it sounds like your name.  
“Do you want to say something, dear?” She nods and tries to take deeper breaths, and you notice there are tears running down the sides of her face. She tries again, and it's still only a whisper, but you can understand it perfectly this time: “Please, Regina... please...”  
 _Now_ she is exactly how you want her to be.


End file.
